


Its you who makes my life worth living

by makko_chaanu69 (orphan_account)



Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cements Packs, College, Construction worker, Cute, Falling In Love, Idiots, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Questioning, Questions, Scars, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues, Shortness, Sleep Deprivation, Surprises, Swearing, Tallness, Tardiness, True Love, Ukulele, cursing, fluff?, lost phone, train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/makko_chaanu69
Summary: Eric and Cam thinks about each other and meets up.(Don't really know how to summarize)
Relationships: Cam | GoodGuyFitz/SwaggerSouls
Kudos: 50





	Its you who makes my life worth living

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song "Best Part of Me" by Ed Sheeran feat. YEBBA

Cam pants heavily, carrying packs of cement really did take the energy out of him. Not to mention, playing the ukulele right after his job leaves a few scars around his hands. He takes out his joint, before lighting it up and leaning on the excavator. One hand runs through his hair, noticing how some strands had fallen off and how thin it had become.

He sighs, feeling bad to himself, to his old thin clothes, to his tall lanky body. Blinking long enough to realize how tired he was, he just wanted to plop on his bed and sleep. Letting out smoke from his lips. His skin had faded too, slowly his body looks dead by the days passes. Why should he even keep living? He doesn’t even seem to have life goal. His life should have been given to someone who would use it willingly and properly. So why should he the one living and eating and the others dying and suffering? Oh.

Eric.

Cam smiles to himself as an image if his boyfriend erupts from his mind. Cursing under his breathe, he drops the joint and stepped on it going back to work. It was all Eric’s fault. That boy was the cause, the cause of this living, breathing, lanky human being. He made him roar his engines, from texting until one of them had fallen asleep, to wanting to meet other again. Cam missed the kisses, he wanted to just kiss him, but Eric was in America.

He also wants to buy a proper house for the two of them, living in an old small apartment wasn’t a good place for two. So he got a job, working as hard as ever for the both of them. Until Eric was finished with college, he’s got time to work on it.

Vibration came from his pocket, dropping another pack. Picking up his phone he sees a reminder and gasps, “Shit…Boss! Could I go for the day?”

Luckily, he’s boss was in a good mood today, “Sure Cameron! Were in good shape today, in fact you all can go home for now! Don’t worry, your getting the same paycheck!” Some voices could be heard cheering and panting, Cam smiles, leaving the construction sight and running to the car his parents bought for him, it really didn’t match the place he was living in.

He just doesn’t want to ask money from them, for they had given him a life.

<3

There he was, pacing with his thoughts. ‘What if I accidentally hurt his feelings while I’m there? What if I break his furniture from my fat ass?’ biting his nails the clock chimed one more time. Eric was in Australia already, but he was in Geelong and spent too much time ‘waiting’ for his train to Melbourne in the bathroom, of all places.

Checking his watch after a while, he curses, “Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck!” he had a bet with Cam, that if he was late, Cam would slap his ass and kiss him. Oh boy he was truly late, for 30 minutes. Eric looked for his phone for messages from Cam, but he’s phone was no where to be found. “What the fuck!? Where the hell is my phone?? Did I bring it with me? Why am I so fucking stupid!” He was so close to crying here in this bathroom, thinking he was actually gonna be stranded, his flight was set back on Melbourne.

He rummages in his bag looking for his phone in the bathroom stall, “Aha! found you, you little shit!” picking up his phone and immediately checking for messages, and there was. ‘Where are you’ it read, and other ones that had similar messages and five extra missed calls from Cam. Eric was sure he’d be doomed for now. He grabs everything that came from his bag and shoves it back, no longer caring for organization.

Zooming out of the bathroom checking if the train would still be there, obviously it wouldn’t be there anymore, but there was a little hope in the back of his mind. He stops his tracks to see his train but was no where to be found. “Excuse me ma ’me have you seen the ride to Melbourne??”

“No? It left like 48 minutes ago, you could book another one that goes 3 hours from now.”

Three hours?! He curses under his breathe one more time and paces around the area, thinking should he just call Cam to pick him up? Or should he just book another ride??

Cursing again and again he hugs his knees on the ground, finally breaking down but cautious if when people would care. “I’m such a fucking fuck up. What is wrong with me??”

That’s why Cam was always worried for him, mistakes like these had always happened to Eric, he swore the university would kick him out from his lack of punctuality. The other was always there for him though, fuck, why would Cam do all these things for him?

“Hey” Eric looks up. Cameron!

But Cameron still chose him of all people, he chose to love this late, panicky boy. He wanted to finish college to live in Australia, gosh, he loved him back as much as he loves him. Goddamit Cam just made him crazy, he tried to not be distracted with his asshole of a face, but it was just impossible to get it out of his head.

“Cam! What-What are you doing here??” the smaller scrambles from his feet and grabs his bag looking back down, “I knew, I knew you’d miss your ride” Cam smiles at him, holding on his chin to see his wonderful face. Eric’s eyes were still red and cheeks puffy from crying, and his eyes still watering softly. “You did?”

“Yeah I did, I know the person I fell in love with” the comment making Eric blush, “I missed you a lot” the smaller bites his lip, “Could you repeat that? I couldn’t quite catch you?” Cam asks smugly. “I missed you a lot” Eric says a bit quieter this time. “Hm???”

“I fucking missed you, you asshat!!” Eric snaps, hugging him tightly. Cam chuckles lightly “I missed you too…so much….so fucking much, I can’t erase you from my mind while I was working” Eric boops his nose, “You won’t fucking believe it, but you did too! It felt impossible to answer my sheets when your face was showing up on my mind”

Cam smirks before squeezing him tightly, “My tiny sweet boyfriend? Thinks about me while he studies?” “Shut up” Eric scoffs in response.

The other stops squeezing him to see his face, “Is it just me or did you grow shorter? It seems that I can’t kiss you from this level” Eric’s face scrunches up before whispering, “It’s just you” making Cameron laugh more. “I would love to kiss you right now, but not in front of all these people” Eric looks around them some people had circled around them and a few were taking pictures and/or recording the scene.

The taller looks around as well before grabbing his hand and leading him towards the car, “There we go” He sat on the drivers and the older sat on the passengers. They sat in comfortable silence for a while until Cam had decided to blurt something out.

“What?”

“Come sit on my lap”

“No, I might hit the beep button”

“You mean honk the car?”

“If I sit on your lap, will you not talk about it?”

Cams hums, “Fair enough” before Eric sat on him, trying to avoid honking the car but failing.

“Fuck! I’m sorry” “Hey it’s okay”

Eric bites his lip again, “Can I kiss you now?” the other asks wrapping his arms around his waist. While the smaller just nods, and Cameron leans in for a peck and going back in for a full-blown kiss. Eric kissing back, and feeling Cameron groping and slapping his ass making him let out a moan, granting access to his tongue. Eric felt tingly all over, they’d never kissed like this ever.

They kissed for minutes and finally pulled back to take a breather, leaving a trail of saliva connected between their lips. Cameron kissing and sucking his bottom lip to his neck, letting the smaller let out mewls. The feeling was so fucking desirable, he wanted to feel like this only from Cam and only he would feel this from the man and no one else.

Cam stops and whispers in his ear, “I’d love to fuck you right now love, but were in a car and I wouldn’t want your first time be uncomfortable” he sounds so fucking seductive, Eric nods and leans unto the tallers neck before slowly falling asleep.

Cameron hears faints snores from his ear, so he fixes their position to be more comfortable and stepping on the right peddle and driving back home from Geelong.

Let’s just say that they fucking love each other so much, and how else would they want that. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos makes me happy :D


End file.
